The NYU Oral Epidemiology Training Program, having historically - and exclusively - focused for the past 10 years on long-term postdoctoral training toward the PhD in epidemiology, proposes to meet the new multi-level training requirements for Comprehensive T32 Training Programs by adding two new elements: 1) a long-term postdoctoral MS in Clinical Research component, and 2) a short-term predoctoral summer research training component for dental students. The postdoctoral component of this proposed NYU Oral Epidemiology Training Program will recruit and train dentists for population and patient-based research careers in one of two tracks: 1) as oral epidemiologists who will obtain a PhD in epidemiology, or 2) as clinical researchers who will obtain an MS in Clinical Research. The oral epidemiology PhD track is a full-time, five-year program based at NYU that will have Fellows concurrently enrolled as doctoral (PhD) graduate students in epidemiology either at Columbia University, Johns Hopkins University or Yale University. The goal of the PhD track is to provide its Fellows with oral epidemiologic research skills and experiences across an array of oral disease topics utilizing a broad spectrum of epidemiologic research designs. In the three-year pathway of the clinical researcher track, Fellows will be enrolled as graduate students in the two-year, full-time MS in Clinical Research degree program at the NYU College of Dentistry followed by a one-year Senior Clinical Research Fellowship. The goal of the MS in Clinical Research-track is to produce a cohort of clinical researchers prepared both to become independent researchers and to establish high quality research standards for oral health clinical studies and provide national leadership in this field. The predoctoral component of the NYU Oral Epidemiology Training Program will provide high quality, short-term summer research opportunities for NYU dental students. The NYU Oral Epidemiology Training Program is well-qualified to train oral epidemiologists given that: 1) the NYU Director and Associate Director have a combined total of 37 years experience in administrating and teaching in NIDR NRSA postdoctoral training programs with 31 of those years of experience focused on the training of oral epidemiologists; 2) the NYU College of Dentistry has four doctoral level and two masters level trained oral epidemiologists on faculty; 3) NYU has a highly active, well-funded research program in oral epidemiology; 4) both the PhD- and MS-tracks will be housed in the Department of Epidemiology & Health Promotion in the NYU College of Dentistry; and, 5) NYU has an active, established and highly successful collaborative institutional relationship with the epidemiology faculty at Yale, Johns Hopkins and Columbia Universities for the training of oral epidemiologists.